majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Norman Hall
|latest = }} Norman Hall is a man who identified himself as a Sovereign's Citizen and kidnapped the children of the lawyer he blamed for his son losing his own children. History Norman identified himself as a Sovereign's Citizen and bought a great deal of guns that he was believed to resell for a massive profit in Mexico. He had a son named Gerald who didn't appear to share his father's profession until losing his home and then his family due to his abuse. Due to being a Sovereign's Citizen, Gerald refused to fill out the proper paperwork during his divorce and lost his children. After the divorce, Gerald moved in with Norman and joined him in gun running. Enraged at his grandchildren being taken away, Norman decided to get revenge by kidnapping Ben and Emily Barlow, the children of the divorce attorney of Gerald's ex-wife. Gerald would later claim that the plot was all Norman's idea, not his own. Presumably through a Facebook post left by Emily, Gerald and Norman were able to kidnap Ben and Emily. The two then began extorting the Barlow's for $500,000 in the form of five $100,000 payments. This money went to funding buying more guns for their operation. To help fund their kidnapping plan, the Hall's stole one of the Barlow's credit cards and bought a series of burner phones and two 55 gallon drums. Despite losing his children, Gerald was not as insane as Norman and tried to keep his father from harming Ben and Emily as Gerald didn't actually want them dead and his only part was collecting the ransom money. However, when Ben tried to make a run for it, Norman shot him in the back and murdered Ben. Norman then put Ben into one of the drums, marked it as hazardous waste and left it at a recycling plant where it would be dumped in a landfill. Due to an accident, Ben's body was found six days after his kidnapping, about ten hours after his murder and the Major Crimes Division of the LAPD got involved. Going through Brian Barlow's old cases, the detectives learned about Gerald Hall and found out from his ex-wife Susan about Gerald's status as a Sovereign's Citizen. Gerald was drawn to the gun shop the Hall's bought all their weapons from and was apprehended by detectives Julio Sanchez and Amy Sykes and forced to help rescue Emily. Gerald led the police to Norman's trailer, warning them that Norman would not go down easy as he had waited for such a moment all of his life. After Gerald emerged from his van, Norman realized from his son's strange behavior that he had been made by the police. Norman shot Gerald dead and fired at the police officers before racing into his trailer to kill Emily. After Captain Sharon Raydor confirmed through thermal imaging that Emily was lying flat on the ground, Detective Julio Sanchez fired an assault rifle down the length of Norman's trailer, killing him while leaving Emily unharmed. Entering the trailer, Julio and Sykes found Norman "very, very dead" and Emily alive. The detectives were able to rescue Emily and return her to her parents, but were forced to inform them of the murder of Ben. Known Victims *Ben Barlow (kidnapped and shot in the back) *Emily Barlow (kidnaped) *Gerald Hall (shot) Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 1 # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 1 Category:Kidnappers Category:Murderers Category:Deceased